Cuentos para Dormir
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: Sin embargo aquella historia no solo la había escuchado la infante sino también cierto héroe con toques felinos.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuentos para Dormir**

* * *

Advertencias: Algo de Ooc y eso.

* * *

Hace rato que estaba tratando de dormir a Manon, pero la niña aun tenia energía por lo que Marinette no le quedó otra que usar su truco final, busco en su bolso hasta encontrar a ciertos peluches que cierta niña adoraba.

─Manon, te los presto si te acuestas a dormir

La pequeña salto de alegría y acto seguido se sentó en la cama, la peliazul desarmo sus coletas y le cepillo el cabello para desenredarlo.

─ Marinette ¡Quiero un cuento!

─Solo si te duermes

─ ¡Genial!

La joven pensó, pero al recordar a cierto héroe felino comenzó a narrar.

 _Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, en una ciudad llena de amor y felicidad vivían dos personas que se amaban, ella era una pastelera y él era un fantástico diseñador de ropa. Un día ambos caminaban de la mano, reían y disfrutaban de su paseo hasta que de la misma nada apareció el caballero de la polilla._

─ ¿Caballero de la polilla? ¡Que gracioso!

La peliazul rio mientras la arropaba.

 _El caballero de la polilla quería robarles a la bella pareja sus joyas sin embargo no lo logro ya que la pareja eran unos guardianes, la pastelera era la guardiana de la suerte mientras su marido, el diseñador, era el guardián de la noche oscura._

 _Hubo una fuerte batalla, tanto la guardiana de la suerte como el guardián de la noche oscura quedaron muy heridos, el caballero de la polilla iba a dar su golpe final pero el amor triunfo dándole la victoria a los guardianes._

 _Colorín colorado, este cuentito…No ha terminado_

─ ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Otro!

─Uno por noche Manon, que descanses ─ murmuro suavemente para dejarle un beso en la frente de la niña.

Sin embargo aquella historia no solo la había escuchado la infante sino también cierto héroe con toques felinos, él aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche entro suavemente a la habitación de la niña pero al notar que no estaba la niñera, salto por la ventana para entrar a la otra ventana perteneciente al cuarto de la peliazul.

─Mi princesa, buenas noches

Marinette se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con la mirada verdosa del rubio.

─Chat Noir ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él guardo su bastón mientras se acercaba a la chica ─Dicen que eres buena relatando cuentos

─ ¿Quiénes?

Chat Noir sonrió pícaramente ─Mi hermosa princesa, sabes bien que nada se escapa de las calles de París en mi presencia…ni siquiera tú

La joven esquivo la mirada del chico, no quería admitirlo pero estaba avergonzada ─ Ladybug debe estar esperándote

Eso despejo toda intención del chico sobre ella ─Es cierto, ¡Mi Lady! Lo lamento mi Princesa tengo que irme

─Claro

El rubio iba a saltar por la ventana pero se detuvo ─ ¿Podrías contarme cuentos? Quiero la continuación de la historia de esta noche

─Ah…C-Claro, solo estaré aquí tres noches ya que los padres de Manon están en un viaje de negocios así que te espero

Él la saludo coqueto, después de todo aun habían muchos cuentos para dormir.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Es mi primera vez en este fandom, así que estoy algo nerviosa y emocionada, este fic salió una noche en la que hacia dormir a mi hermanita menor (una nena fanática de Miracoulus Ladybug y Chat Noir) así que le conté lo que está en** _ **cursiva**_ **, el resto lo complete yo con mi muso (?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuentos para Dormir**

* * *

Advertencias: Algo de Ooc y eso.

* * *

A la mañana no había un sol brillante en el cielo, sino unos chubascos horribles pero perfectos, después de todo, la lluvia limpia y purifica. Marinette tomo un paraguas y preparo los pilotos que ellas usarían por el resto del día. La peliazul llevo a Manon a la escuela, se despidieron con un abrazo mientras le avisaba a la maestra que la señora Sabine Cheng retiraría a Manon.

─ ¡Buenas Alya!

─ ¡Hola Marinette!

Riendo por un par de anécdotas y quizá por algunas cosas del colegio fueron interrumpidas por Nino quien con un **"Préstamela un rato"** desaparecen ambos morenos. No es noticia pero ese par están juntos hace tiempo y bueno todo gracias a Ladybug, se comenta.

La peliazul notando que está sola, aprovecha el momento para transcribir la historia contada la noche anterior en un cuaderno aunque al llegar cierto rubio deja de pensar correctamente.

─ ¡Alumnos presten atención! En los próximos tres meses se llevara a cabo el Concurso Nacional de Literatura Infantil y Pre-Adolescencia , la idea es realizar un libro con cuentos para niños o para la edad de ustedes, es un libro por escuela así que tienen todo este tiempo para proyectarlo, pueden comenzar ahora y bueno, la junta directiva elegirá el mejor cuento entre todos los alumnos para luego ser presentado en el concurso con su respectivo autor

Alya no para de parlotear algo de rojo con lunares negros, Sabrina haría dos libros, uno para Chloe y el otro para ella, el resto plasmaba ideas del Príncipe Ali, Música Metal, Como romper la maldición de las fotografías, confianza para actores futuros, las aventuras del Ilustrador con Ladybug y ella con casi la misma temática sobre la heroína pero con otras apariencias.

─ ¡Eso es genial! Tenes que publicar el cuento que hiciste

─ ¿Eh?─duda por el repentino comentario de su compañero y repara que es el mismísimo Adrien quien le habla ─Y-yo…Bueno…Digo…Pu-puede ser

La expresión cambia en el rubio, metió la pata y bien profundo aunque la chica es despistada y quizá por eso no se dio cuenta de su identidad como Chat Noir.

─Pero Adrien ¿Cómo sabes que hice un cuento?

Él ríe con nerviosismo por algo es el portador del Miracoulus de la mala suerte ─Si no me equivoco, hay algo interesante en ese cuaderno

Nino le hace señas a Alya para que preste atención en los dos torpes en vez de postear noticias en el blog.

─Claro, es algo que le conté a Manon para que se duerma ¿Queres leerlo?

El rubio acepta el cuaderno rozando levemente las manos de su compañera, no todos los días su princesa habla sin tartamudear con él.

─Muy bueno, podrías poner una continuación

─Lo hare esta noche

Y nada más, un mensaje entre ellos, indirectamente lo invitaba a escuchar su cuento aunque ella no sabe que Agreste es Chat Noir así como también él no sabe que su princesa es su Lady pero se esperan inconscientemente y solo eso basta.

* * *

 **N/A: Lo sé, seguramente están diciendo ¡¿Y el cuento?! Bueno el cuento está en proceso como la relación de este par…ok no, seria horrible que en la serie estén dando vueltas en círculos por 20 capítulos más ¿No? En fin, dentro de poco subo el otro capítulo solo denme tiempo y quizá algún comentario para saber que opinan pero no es obligatorio sexys lectores.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuentos para Dormir**

* * *

Advertencias: Algo de Ooc y eso.

* * *

La tormenta era cada vez más fuerte y no solo el paraguas podría rescatarla, miro levemente su bolso abierto, no era una mala idea transformarse en Ladybug para llegar a la casa de Manon después de todo el traje era impermeable, intento esconderse y cuando iba a invocar a Tikki fue interrumpida por la presencia de Adrien.

─ Marinette ¿Qué haces detrás de la puerta?

Ella formo una "O" con su boca mientras apretaba su cartera tratando de no lastimar a Tikki.

─ ¿Yo? Em…Intentaba arreglar mi cabello para que no se moje…Sip ¡Eso!

El rubio levanto una ceja divertido ─ ¿Arreglar tu cabello? No creo que sea necesario, estas bien de esa manera

El rubor se apodero de su rostro y en silencio aguanto sus ganas de gritar como loca.

─La lluvia esta algo pesada, ¿Queres que te lleve en mi limosina?

─ ¡Oh no! ¡No! Digo no quiero molestar, seguro tenes muchas cosas que hacer y…Ok, gracias te debo una

Y así fue como termino sentada entre Adrien y Natalie, algo incómodo, ya que la de gafas la estudiaba con la mirada y anotaba algo en su agenda.

─Aquí me bajo, mucha gracias Adrien y a ustedes también…si gustan los invito a tomar una taza de café

El rubio iba a contestar pero la asistente de su padre fue la que tomo palabra.

─Muy amable de su parte señorita Dupaing-Cheng pero el señor Agreste tiene actividades por hacer─ Tomo aire─ Pero buscare un espacio libre en la agenda

─Muchas Gracias

Y salió apurada, nerviosa, enamorada y sumamente roja, las llaves se le resbalaron luego de varios intentos finalmente entro para volver a su trabajo de niñera.

─ ¡Hola Mamá! y ¿Manon?

La mujer se giró y saludo a su primogénita señalándole al pasillo en donde una niña de coletas jugaba con los peluches.

─ Quizá deba regalárselos

─Claro que si, por cierto cariño la cena esta lista, así que me voy, cuídense

─ ¡Chau mamá!

Luego de eso trato de escribir pero nada venía a su mente. Al final peino a Manon y de su boca empezaron a fluir palabras.

 _La feliz pareja disfrutaban cada momento junto, desde el desayuno matutino hasta la cena a la luz de las velas. Cuando cada uno marchaba a su trabajo era un sentimiento extraño pero lo que sabían era que se volverían a ver. Paso un tiempo hasta que el Caballero de la Polilla sorprendió a la pastelera y le destruyo su local._

─ ¡Oh no! ¿Por qué haría algo así?

La peliazul contemplo los ojos llorosos de la niña, entonces comprendió que era mucho drama para un cuento infantil.

─No te preocupes Manon, sigue escuchando

 _La respuesta era simple, por poder. El Caballero de la Polilla quería las joyas que la pastelera poseía, ella tomo el papel de Guardiana de la Suerte y lucho con él, al parecer el villano muy cansado por la pelea se esfumo en una nube de polillas._

─ ¿Y el esposo de la pastelera?

─ Él estaba por ahí, diseñando algo, además ella es muy fuerte y derroto solita al malo

 _Cuando su marido llego, ya todo había pasado y juntos arreglaron el local, ella descanso y él la acompaño recompensándola por lo ocurrido aquel día._

Le planto un beso en la frente y se retiró, fue a la cocina en donde preparo té para dos.

─ ¿Qué te pareció este cuento?

En la mesa Chat Noir tenía una mueca de disgusto.

─Si la amaba ¿Porque no fue con ella en el momento del peligro?

Marinette le tendió una taza mientras colocaba un plato lleno de Macarons de distintos sabores y colores.

─Digamos que tiene una agenda apretada, ya sabes un diseñador siempre está ocupado

El chico se atraganto, eso fue directo a su corazón, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

─Aunque este ocupado, si la ama, haría todo por ella…Mi princesa

─Tus coqueteos no sirven conmigo Chat Noir, seguramente Ladybug se decepcionaría de ti

─Mi Lady es mi Lady y tu mi princesa…Por cierto ¿Los hiciste vos?─ dijo señalando los Macarons.

─Si, ya sabes, cosas de ser la hija de un panadero

─Que suerte

─Si

El ojiverde tomo el cuaderno y releyó la historia de esa noche, Marinette solo esperaba.

─ ¿Te basaste en alguien?

─Digamos que me inspire en alguien y me base en algunas cosas mías

─ Ah, Por eso la pastelera

─Exacto

Sus miradas chocaron tratando de revelar lo que ocultaban pero no podían, no aun. Chat se levantó y le beso la mano para luego saltar por la ventana.

─Tikki estoy metida en un lio

─No te preocupes, veras que todo irá bien

─Eso espero

Había mucho por pensar, misterios que esperaban por una revelación y ambos, en distintos lugares, querían descubrirlo.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Hermosa noche ¿No? A mi parecer (y puede que el de ustedes también) el cuento quedo corto, pero quería mostrar más interacción entre los personajes, y aquí va mi duda ¿Qué les pareció? Solo eso, la próxima semana subiré otro capítulo, así que tienen su tiempo para pensar y reflexionar.**

 **Sin más, nos leemos!**


End file.
